The Laboratory has continued and expanded on the efforts towards the mapping of the human genome. The specific aims are: 1. Development and characterization of highly informative microsatellite repeat polymorphic markers. 2. Development of sequence tagged sites and chromosomal assignment of brain expressed genes. 3. Genetic linkage studies of Schizophrenia and Bipolar disorder, using the microsatellite repeat polymorphisms.